


6 PM Every Day

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Post canon, Rewriting the Ending, also hello hi yeah the nart fandom is kinda where I debuted and peaked, domestic AU, good boyfriends, intentionally vague when it comes to occupations, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Sasuke always mentioned where he was going when he left the house as a gentle reminder. Naruto was always too afraid of pressuring the man into leaving once more, but Sasuke was true to his word and was staying for good.





	6 PM Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post that seems to have disappeared into the void

Sasuke always mentioned where he was going when he left the house, and assured Naruto with an ETA on when he would be home a few times beforehand as a gentle reminder. If something was going to keep him later than he intended, no matter how small the matter, he would make sure to contact him in some way—a text, a call, a quick message on one of the various apps they kept contact with (or more accurately, shared memes back and forth on). He always gave him updates as necessary and was never late outside of them if he could absolutely help it. He kept his word or made sure the other man knew precisely why he wasn’t able to. That was the long and short and everything in between.

He never did it out of a misguided sense of obligation or misplaced anxiety, and Naruto had never asked him to keep tabs like that. Naruto rarely asked him for much these days, always too afraid of pressuring the man into leaving once more, fearful of forcing him to run gallivanting across the country again with the fear that maybe this time he wouldn’t come back. But Sasuke was true to his word and was there to stay even through all of the blonde’s insecurities, and he was going to make sure he knew it.

No, he didn’t do it out of obligation in the least. He did it for the same reason he always placed a gentle kiss on Naruto’s tattooed cheek before he left for work in the mornings. He did it for the same reason he did the dishes after dinner most days. He did it for the same reason he did his college work in the den while Naruto gamed, and brought his lover a cup of coffee with his own each morning, and gave him that heart-winning smile that was private and only for him. For the same reason he allowed himself to ease into being soft and domestic and kind around the man, whom he genuinely and fully trusted with his life.

He loved Naruto. It was simple and pure. And for all his days, so long as he continued to love him, Sasuke was going to continue telling Naruto when he would be home and where he would be going if the gesture would ease his partner’s anxieties. And really, after all of the patience and love and understanding Naruto had shown him, the very least he could do was return the favor, and many more. He loved Naruto, and it would remain that way forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sorry it's been such a long time since the previous update, and also sorry that this is likely the last fandom you expected after so many YGO pieces!! Naruto (and YYH honestly) was my first real debut as a fanfic author and I can't help but go back to it every now and again xD I miss writing all my SNS stuff so there's gonna be more lmao.
> 
> Also as far as sporadic updates, I'm pretty good at vanishing for months at a time and then coming back to dump 10 things and then leaving again. So if I do that, I apologize, sincerely. I'm mentally ill and disabled, and sometimes it can be really hard for me to keep up with writing. I'm sure many of you understand. <3 Beyond that I'm a busy man; I'm working my way into being promoted in roughly the middle of August and work has gotten extra busy with the season, so I'm all over the place mentally! But I'm definitely starting to feel up to writing again, and that makes me super happy :D
> 
> Anyways with all that said and done, thanks so much for reading this far, and I hope to see you again on the next piece! If you like what I do an wanna help support a disabled author, consider taking a peak at my Ko-Fi and donating!


End file.
